1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system for monitoring the operating status of an inspecting device in a factory, or the like.
2. Background Art
In a production line for mounting electronic components on a printed substrate, or the like, first a cream solder is printed on the lands that are provided on the printed substrate. Following this, electronic components are temporarily secured based on the viscosity of the cream solder. Thereafter, the printed substrate is placed into a reflow oven to perform soldering through a specific reflow process.
In such a production line, typically a solder inspecting device is provided in order to inspect the state of printing of the cream solder, and to reject a printed substrate that is evaluated as a defective product.
However, there is the possibility that printed substrates that are evaluated as defective products may include those that can be handled as non-defective products. Because of this, conventionally, at the point in time that a defective product is produced, the solder print inspecting device is stopped temporarily and an operator is notified. Given this, the operator goes to the solder print inspecting device wherein the defective product occurred to reference the inspection result to check whether or not the defective-product evaluation was correct. If the printed substrate that has been evaluated as a defective product is a non-defective product, then the evaluation by the solder print inspecting device is corrected, and that printed substrate is sent downstream as a non-defective product. On the other hand, if it is determined that the evaluation by the solder print inspecting device was correct, then, the printed substrate is rejected as a defective product.
In recent years, technologies have been disclosed wherein a central controlling device for performing centralized control of a plurality of solder print inspecting devices is provided, where, in monitoring the central controlling device, it is possible to display the inspection results, and the like, of the individual solder print inspecting devices, making it possible for an operator to perform, on the central controlling device, the same conventional checking task of checking whether or not the defective-product evaluations are correct, for a plurality of solder print inspecting devices (See, for example, Patent Citation 1).
[Patent Citation 1] Japanese Patent 4,417,400